<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una propuesta entre los muelles by theHistoriangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145505">Una propuesta entre los muelles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theHistoriangirl/pseuds/theHistoriangirl'>theHistoriangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>City of Love: Paris (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hanging Out, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Romantic date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theHistoriangirl/pseuds/theHistoriangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es tiempo de una propuesta de matrimonio...<br/>[Fanfic inspirado en esta imagen https://omgmisshart.tumblr.com/image/168739511243 ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugo Dubois/ Original Female Character, Hugo Dubois/Main Character (City of Love: Paris)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una propuesta entre los muelles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>S e le estaba haciendo tarde y lo sabía; pero no podía dejar de dar vueltas por la salita de su departamento mientras esperaba que Leo tocara la puerta. Su gato estaba recostado en un sofá lamiéndose una pata. Revisó el balcón que daba hacia una calle animada luego de una noche lluviosa y vio los charcos brillando contra los tímidos rayos de sol que salían por entre las gruesas nubes grises.</p>
<p>            —¡Aquí abajo, Nira!</p>
<p>                Nira sonrió mientras se recargaba en el barandal de metal, frío contra su brazo desnudo. —¡Leo! ¿Por qué no subes? ¡La vista es increíble!</p>
<p>            El joven poeta desapareció mientras entraba en el vestíbulo del edificio y subía las escaleras. Mientras tanto, Nira continuó mirando desde el balcón sin querer ver el sillón púrpura, porque, por más que habían pasado meses desde que había vuelto a París—desde que Kat había muerto—, no era tan tonta como para pensar que el recuerdo se borraría.</p>
<p>            Escuchó el suave <em>toc, toc, </em>de la puerta antes de que el sonido se colase por la red entretejida juntamente de sus pensamientos y corriera a abrir. Leo estaba, como siempre, sonriendo.</p>
<p>            —¿Puedo? —dijo, asomando la cabeza más allá de la vista de la puerta, hacia el balcón abierto.</p>
<p>            Ella dio un paso atrás y sostuvo la puerta para que pasase y el gato, que había visto a la visita llegar, se había aproximado a la salida para escapar un buen rato mientras su dueña no estaba.</p>
<p>            —Usted no —replicó al felino, poniéndole un pie para impedir que se escabullese.</p>
<p>            —La vista es increíble —Leo dijo y sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba al felino en sus brazos—. Se me ocurren un par de poemas que podría escribir ahora mismo... si tuviéramos tiempo.</p>
<p>            Nira frunció el ceño. —¿Y no lo tenemos? —Normalmente Leo venía en sus días libres, cuando Henry de Valois estaba en alguna cena importante o cuando toda su apretada agenda estaba impoluta. Daban paseos por las calles de París, o visitaban cafeterías y viejas de libros.</p>
<p>            A veces, cuando Nira se sentía con fuerzas y ánimos, iban a Père Lachaise a dejarle flores a Kat y a veces Leo le convencía a jugar “adivina la tumba” como en los viejos tiempos.</p>
<p>            —Nope. Hoy tengo una aventura.</p>
<p>             Con amigos como él, Nira no podía sentirse triste. Se acercó a donde estaba y le dio un golpecito en el costado con el codo.</p>
<p>            —¿Aventura? —Arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué clase de locura es esta? Componer poemas ya no.</p>
<p>            Su único y primer intento de hacer un poema y presentarlo en sus tertulias fue un desastre y terminó con un público (escaso), frunciendo el ceño, la cara roja y tan solo recibiendo aplausos animados de Leo.</p>
<p>            —No —dijo y se rió—. Vamos a Montmartre. </p>
<p>            Nira frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?</p>
<p>            —Tengo ganas de un té, eso es todo. Allá la vista es fabulosa también; podré hacer algunos poemas...</p>
<p>            Se encogió de hombros al oírle. —La condición es que uno sea para mí. Y que tú pagues.</p>
<p>            —¿El trabajo de periodista no es suficiente para un chocolate caliente? —le preguntó, con ojos brillantes caminando hacia la puerta.</p>
<p>            Nira le sacó la lengua mientras buscaba las llaves. —Yo no soy el secretario personal del nuevo alcalde de París.</p>
<p>            Bajaron las escaleras corriendo como si fuesen niños, mientras se alejaban de la calle hacia el canal Saint Martin, Nira tocó por instinto su teléfono dentro de su bolso diminuto. No quería admitirlo, pero la verdad era que estaba preocupada por Hugo.</p>
<p>            No había sabido nada de él desde ayer por la noche, cuando su cita en Montmartre se había visto interrumpida por una llamad urgente del trabajo.</p>
<p>            Miró de reojo a Leo. Sería muy bizarro que supiese algo de su gemelo. Aunque se habían apoyado el uno al otro mejor de lo que Nira creía ser posible luego de ese espectáculo en el funeral de Kat; eso no significaba ni remotamente que hubiesen dejado el largo pasado de ambos siendo polos opuestos detrás.</p>
<p>            El viento le agitaba el pelo a los dos y olía a humedad. Nira olisqueó el ambiente y se encontró estando sumida en sus pensamientos cuando llegaron a las coloridas sillas y mesitas de Montmartre.</p>
<p>            —¿Nira? —Leo le tocó el hombro con suavidad—. ¿Estás bien?</p>
<p>            —Sí —Parpadeó, desconcertada—. Solo estaba pensando. —Se sentó en asiento frío y se estremeció—. No es nada gra...</p>
<p>            —Es sobre mi hermano, ¿verdad? —Le sonrió al mesero y pidió el té caliente y para ella, un chocolate. Además de un par de rebanadas del pastel de hoy.</p>
<p>            —Yo... —Siempre se había sentido incómoda hablando de su relación sentimental con Leo, ya fuese porque ambos hermanos no se llevaban bien o porque era vergonzoso hablar de cómo son tus citas con el hermano gemelo de tu mejor amigo—. Quizá.</p>
<p>            Llegaron con las bebidas y el postre y Nira se puso a jugar con la oreja de su taza mientras Leo le daba un sorbo a su té con una sonrisa convencida. Hoy estaba muy feliz, se dio cuenta.</p>
<p>            —¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —le preguntó.</p>
<p>            —Yo siempre estoy feliz —replicó, divertido. Nira le miró directo a los ojos y vio que sus ojos dorados estaban brillando como almendras.</p>
<p>            —Tú te traes algo —dijo y tomó el tenedor para atestarlo contra el pan humeante—. ¿Qué es?</p>
<p>            —Alguien me ha encargado un trabajo especial para hoy, ¿eh? —contestó, ladeando la cabeza y haciendo que su largo y salvaje pelo rubio se tapase un ojo—. ¿Quieres saber qué es?</p>
<p>            A Nira le picaba la curiosidad; podría ser cualquier cosa. Con suerte, una buena cosa de la qué escribir algo. Si se trataba de Henry, y si no...</p>
<p>            —Ajá.</p>
<p>            —No lo sé —murmuró frotándose el mentón—. ¿Podría violar un secreto de Estado?</p>
<p>            —¡Oh vamos! —respondió dándole un golpe en el brazo con la mano, como normalmente lo hacía, como si se tratase de su hermano mayor molestándole—. Leo...</p>
<p>            De pronto, el poeta miró hacia atrás mientras su teléfono celular vibraba.     </p>
<p>            —¿Estás ocultándome algo? —Leo era terrible para ocultar algo. O al menos eso era lo que recordaba de él. Las cosas podrían haber cambiado luego de esos dos años en los que pensó, no volvería a la Ciudad del Amor.</p>
<p>            Él alzó un dedo para hacerle saber que aguardara un momento.</p>
<p>            —Sí —le contestó a quien fuese estuviese del otro lado de la línea, mientras tomaba el borde del vaso y la veía—. Sí, sí. Sí, el papeleo está listo; aún tengo que ponerme con la agenda. Sí. No sé, haré una encuesta exprés. Sí, sí. Está bien, no lo haré.</p>
<p>            Nira sentía su cara doler de tanto fruncirla. Leo colgó por fin y tomó un trago de té y un bocado de pastel. Apenas terminó, ella le dijo:</p>
<p>            —¿Y?</p>
<p>            —¿Y qué? —Se encogió en su asiento—. ¿Has intentado llamar a mi hermano para saber dónde está?</p>
<p>            —No he querido parecer una psicópata...</p>
<p>            Leo se rió. —¿Eso es un “no”?</p>
<p>            —Eso es un no, sí —ella acotó.</p>
<p>            —Bueno, te tengo una buena noticia. —Leo se enderezó para inclinarse hacia ella—. Es bueno saber que no le llamaste, porque no te hubiese contestado.</p>
<p>            Nira parpadeó, emitiendo entre un bufido y una risa. —Leo, te voy a...</p>
<p>            —Ha estado ocupado —la interrumpió, tan brillante como un sol—, pero es mejor que él te explique en qué.</p>
<p>            Leo miró hacia la subida que iba de Montmartre hacia la Sacre Coeur. Una persona venía caminando con un ramo de tulipanes en la mano y una postura regia.</p>
<p>            Una persona que Nira conocía muy bien y que se parecía muchísimo a Leo.</p>
<p>            —Ese es... —balbuceó—, él es-es...</p>
<p>            —Hola, Hugo —Leo dijo, levantándose del asiento y haciendo una media reverencia—. Tengo asuntos qué atender, la dejaré con su brillante caballero.</p>
<p>            Pasó al lado de su gemelo y le dio un simple toque en el hombro antes de ir calle arriba, desapareciendo entre los peatones y arbustos que coronaban el camino.</p>
<p>            —Hugo —Nira sonrió—, hola.</p>
<p>            —Me alegra que estés aquí —él saludó, sonriéndole de esa forma que le hacía sentir cosquillas—. Tengo algo que mostrarte.</p>
<p>            —¿Ahora? —ella parpadeó, apretando la taza entre sus manos.</p>
<p>            —Sí, ahora. —Se veía un poco nervioso, e incluso un poco sonrojado. Nira le vio y no pudo evitar preguntarle:</p>
<p>            —¿Estás bien? —Le tocó la mano que había puesto sobre la mesa, puesto que la otra seguía cargando el ramo de tulipanes, que tampoco le había ofrecido—. Te ves nervioso.</p>
<p>            Hugo el miró abriendo los ojos durante un parpadeo. —No. Es decir, sí. Estoy nervioso.</p>
<p>            Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Nira mientras le daba un sorbo a su chocolate. Leo había dejado el lugar sin pagar. ¡Ja! Al menos le había dejado la rebanada de pastel.</p>
<p>            —¿Por qué? —le dijo, ofreciéndole un trozo de pan de café.</p>
<p>            —Ya lo verás —respondió, soltando una pequeña risa antes de jalarla fuera de su asiento—. Ven aquí.</p>
<p>            —¿A dónde vamos? —Ella le siguió aunque no hubiese contestado la pregunta, porque ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo seguiría al fin del mundo. Estaba riendo mientras abandonaba a su pastel y dejaba un par de billetes en la mesa. —¿Tienes prisa, verdad?</p>
<p>            —Quizá —murmuró, dándole un beso en la frente mientras ella soltaba una risita. Sentía las miradas de los demás, aunque no le importaba—. La dama podría arrepentirse.</p>
<p>            —¿Arrepentirme de <em>qué? </em>—murmuró de forma acallada desde su pecho, sintiendo calor que manaba del suéter que usaba.</p>
<p>            —Ya lo verás —le respondió, tomándole la mano y conduciéndole hacia los puertos del Sena, cerca de Notre Dame—. Solo espera y lo verás.</p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p>            Estaba a punto de atardecer, porque vaya que Leo le había entretenido un buen rato. El cielo se veía de un acallado tono naranja y rojo que había en algunos cuadros cuando visitaba a Sarah el Museo de Orsay, antes de que la normalidad volviese a normalidad y ella encontrase trabajo en una revista turística agotando su tiempo libre.</p>
<p>            Nira recordó que había intentado llamarle desde hacía dos días y que su cita anterior había sido cortada de repente por una llamada de trabajo. Parpadeó y golpeó a Hugo en el costado, que respondió con un gruñido sorprendido.</p>
<p>            —¿Dónde habías estado? —preguntó mientras pasaban por los muelles del Sena, delineado con yates de lujo y unos turísticos, con más uso que los otros, iluminando las aguas oscuras con sus luces doradas—. Estaba preocupada por ti.</p>
<p>            Hugo sonrió mientras volteaba a verla. Había estado absorto viendo el horizonte, que Nira pensó no le había prestado atención.</p>
<p>            —¿Preocupada por mí? —murmuró y le dio un beso en el nacimiento del cabello. Nira se rió mientras sentía sus mejillas rojas con calor—. ¿A qué debo el honor?</p>
<p>            —Oh, vamos —ella respondió, bufando como su gato lo hacía—. Yo siempre me preocupo por ti. Y esa noche te fuiste...</p>
<p>            Hugo hizo una mueca. —Lo sé, lo siento. Pero fue una llamada de...</p>
<p>            —Del trabajo —le interrumpió, alzando la mirada hacia los ojos dorados de él que en ese día y con esa luz se veían de un tono azul—. Lo sé, no es un reproche, es decir, entiendo cuáles son tus prioridades y todo...</p>
<p>            —No, Nira. Aguarda un poco. —Se detuvo frente a un muelle, mientras el viento frío salido del Sena los envolvía y hacía que el vestido de Nira se revolviera en sus piernas—. Sé que piensas que mi trabajo es una prioridad—porque lo es, sí—, pero tú también lo eres. —Le sonrió mientras le desordenaba el cabello—. Fue muy inteligente, <em>madame. </em></p>
<p>—¿Uh?</p>
<p>            —Tengo que decir que te colaste muy debajo de mi piel, Nira.</p>
<p>            Ella le arqueó una ceja mientras una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de sus labios. —¿Como una enfermedad?</p>
<p>            Hugo se alejó un poco, viéndola para asegurarse de que era su ligero y extraño sentido del humor.</p>
<p>            —Si lo fueras, Nira, no querría curarme nunca.</p>
<p>            Le miró con sus ojos oscuros brillantes, aunque ya era tarde y la luz que se colaba de los yates circulando por el Sena era poca, Hugo sintió el calor de las mejillas ruborizadas de ella. Pensó que con suerte los latidos de su corazón serían tan acelerados como los de él y que no se daría cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba.</p>
<p>            Se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso. Nira le respondió con un murmullo suave que a él le hizo sonreír. Le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos que estaban fríos contra los suyos que estaban exageradamente calientes—cosa que pasaba cuando estaba nervioso y se los estrujaba como un niño a punto de hacer un examen.</p>
<p>            Y la verdad era que sí, estaba casi comenzando lo que podría ser una de las más importantes pruebas de su vida.</p>
<p>            Era bastante extraño, pensó, tomando de la mano a Nira y llevándola al muelle en donde se suponía estaría listo todo. Habían pasado algunos meses desde que la chica había celebrado en este mismo lugar una fiesta que significaba que todo había terminado—que <em>por fin</em>, todo había terminado. Sin embargo, también significaba que Nira había querido pasar el final de la fiesta con él.</p>
<p>            Y mucho más. Lo había <em>escogido a él. </em>A pesar de que hacía tan poco tiempo se conocían el uno al otro; para Hugo significaba el mundo.</p>
<p>            Nira era una mujer muy especial y lo sabía. Lo comprobó cuando entró en Notre Dame y pidió la dejara sola porque no quería que alguien más que ella saliese herida si algo salía mal. Hugo conocía que para eso se necesitaba valentía y no muchas personas llegaban hasta ese nivel.</p>
<p>            La admiraba. Bastante. Y esa era solamente una cara de la moneda. Habían estado juntos por alrededor de ocho meses; en ese corto tiempo Hugo nunca pensó que se decidiría a dar “el paso”, tan rápido.</p>
<p>            Por supuesto, tampoco sabía si ella quería darlo... aún. O nunca. Porque no se había atrevido a peguntárselo indirectamente antes de esta noche.</p>
<p>            —¿Sabes dónde está... Leo? —ella murmuró, mientras las farolas de la calle comenzaban a encenderse y el cielo se hacía cada vez más oscuro con estrellas bordeando el horizonte—. Si es que... ¿lo sabes?</p>
<p>            —¿Oh? Ah, sí. —La miró de reojo—. Nos llevamos mejor desde ese día, ¿sabes?</p>
<p>             Ella por supuesto no preguntó qué día había sido ese. Fue uno de los pocos en donde Nira le dio una de los peores sustos mientras se metía dentro del piso de la familia De Valois sabiendo que Alia estaba ahí. Tuvo que dejarla hacer lo que era mejor en aquella situación, pero eso no significaba que estuviese de acuerdo.</p>
<p>            Porque si algo le hubiese pasado... Sobre todo cuando el día anterior a ese ella le había dicho que le quería. Y se había sentido tan <em>especial. </em>Que incluso cuando lo pensaba algo le decía que esa reacción era ridícula; pero no le importaba.</p>
<p>            —¿En serio? —Nira le dijo, jugueteando con su mano libre sobre el holán del vestido pegado a sus piernas por el aire que corría desde el Sena hasta envolverlos con brazos fríos y con un pequeño toque a mar—. Una hazaña sin precedentes.</p>
<p>            —Que solo una mujer sin precedentes podría realizar —murmuró, viéndole de reojo. Estaba poniéndose aún más nervioso conforme avanzaban la enorme calzada del <em>Quais de Seine </em>sin haber señales de su gemelo.</p>
<p>            —Oh, —ella murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos cuando apareció frente a ellos un tramo lleno de luz—. ¿Entonces es mi culpa?</p>
<p>            —Decidí ir a casa de Leo para pedirle perdón luego de habernos visto luego de que Alia te llevó hacia la <em>Place de la Concorde. </em>Estábamos preocupados por ti y ambos lo sabíamos; así que le miré le dije: “estará bien”. Y él solo me miró y me dijo que lo sabía. —Se detuvo y notó el ramo de tulipanes que aún cargaba; ya se los daría cuando fuese el tiempo correcto—. Me dijo que estaría bien y me sonrió. Leo siempre ha sonreído mucho, pero no conmigo, ¿sabes? No desde hacía un buen tiempo.</p>
<p>            Nira se le quedó viendo y le sonrió, ladeando la cabeza instándole a seguir.</p>
<p>            —Y se sintió bien. Creo que lo sabía. Sabía—sabe—, lo que siento por ti. —Suspiró. Hugo vio por el rabillo de su ojo—. Me tranquilizó. Nunca lo había hecho, no desde que estábamos en la escuela, cuando tenía que defenderlo porque lo molestaban... —Negó con la cabeza—. Luego Alia se entregó. Y luego todo había vuelto más o menos a la normalidad; pero yo no quería que <em>esa parte de mi vida</em> volviera a la normalidad.    </p>
<p>            —Así que fuiste a su casa —ella acabó, arqueándole una ceja—. ¿Y qué pasó?</p>
<p>            —Primero no pensé que me abriera, y luego de esperar y de decirle por entre el picaporte que era yo tuve que esperar algunos minutos para que se decidiera a abrirme lo hizo. Y le sonreí. —Hugo se rió, un sonido sacado de la nada y que hizo que Nira quisiera reír; de verdad se veía radiante—. Y le enseñé que había comprado comida para ambos. Pasé y hablamos. Hablamos muchísimo.</p>
<p>            Se quedó en silencio un buen rato. La figura que veía por el rabillo de su ojo era Leo. Siempre había sabido cuando su gemelo rondaba por ahí. Y esta vez no solo significaba eso.</p>
<p>            —¿Y? —Nira dijo, picada de curiosidad.</p>
<p>            —Terminamos alimentando a sus lombrices —Hugo dijo y el recuerdo se impregnó en su cabeza tan vívido y colorido y cálido que una amplia sonrisa rompió en sus labios—. Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.</p>
<p>            —¿Se siente bien estar en paz?</p>
<p>            Asintió, guiándole a los últimos muelles, donde la enorme pared de piedra construida en el Medievo, con seguridad, se alzaba y daba la vuelta hasta que Notre Dame estaba casi tocándoles.</p>
<p>            —Se siente bien estar en paz —repitió en voz baja y en un movimiento rápido, como que el que normalmente hacía para investigar lugares peligrosos en medio de una de sus misiones, le tapó los ojos con ambas manos—. Espera un momento.</p>
<p>            —Uh —ella contestó, tropezando con sus botas—. Lo siento. Estoy ciega ahora mismo.</p>
<p>            —No por mucho. —Hugo le tendió el ramo de tulipanes—. Lo siento, bonita, pero necesito ambas manos libres.</p>
<p>            —Mmmm —Nira murmuró, soltando una risita—, ¿para qué? —Olisqueó las flores—. Exquisitas.</p>
<p>            —No tanto como tú. —Hugo la guió hacia donde Leo estaba con los ojos abiertos y las manos entrelazadas frente a él.</p>
<p>            La mirada más verde de su hermano se frunció con un <em>¿por qué tardaste tanto? </em>Y Hugo le respondió frunciendo su ceño con un <em>porque no te encontraba; ¿dónde estabas?, </em>que se quedó en el aire cuando Hugo vio lo que estaba alrededor del muelle.</p>
<p>            Lo había estado planeando desde hacía unas semanas atrás, aunque le había costado mucho más tiempo el decírselo a Leo hacía apenas unos dos días. Y la verdad era que no se creía que de verdad estuviese pasando.</p>
<p>            Podría desmayarse. Oyó la risa de Nira al avanzar hacia el muelle y decidió que no era el momento.</p>
<p>            El regalo era bastante simple, pero creía que la intención era la que contaba.</p>
<p>            —Ta-dá —murmuró luego de respirar profundamente y dejarla ver lo que había frente a ella.</p>
<p>            Nira parpadeó mientras sus ojos oscuros se acostumbraban a la luz de las pequeñas farolas. Cuando lo reconoció al fin, soltó un gritito y le abrazó por el cuello en un impulso de pura emoción.</p>
<p>            Hugo se rió. La escena era bastante simple.  Había una mesita en medio de un muelle iluminado con esas lámparas chinas que Leo tenía en su casa, un jarrón enorme sobresalía de la mesa para dos, para los tulipanes.</p>
<p>            —¿Qué es todo esto? —ella exclamó y en su voz parecía que iba a llorar—. ¿Hugo? —dijo y le miró.</p>
<p>            —Leo me ayudó a planearlo —mintió, solo para que se le bajara el rubor que sentía en las mejillas—. Me dijo que... podría hacerlo sin morir al final.</p>
<p>            —Sin morir al final —ella murmuró con una sonrisa; miró al gemelo de Hugo que los veía sonriendo desde una esquina—. ¿Y porqué morirías?</p>
<p>            Leo soltó un silbido y una risa. —Me tengo que ir —dijo y se escabulló.</p>
<p>            —¡Eh! —Nira exclamó—, ¿por qué no te quedas? —Jaló a Hugo del suéter—. Puede quedarse, ¿no es así?</p>
<p>            Ambos Dubios se quedaron viendo el uno a otro por un segundo. —Preferiría no hacerlo —Leo sonrió y ladeó la cabeza antes de dar una gran zancada y desaparecer hacia la calle con pocos autos—, par de tórtolos.</p>
<p>            Nira y Hugo se rieron avanzando poco a poco hacia la mesa. Leo había llevado uno de esos pasteles de chocolate que hacían que Nira se derritiera de tan solo verlo. Se sentaron y comieron mientras la noche avanzaba y ellos reían y Hugo le contaba todo lo que había hecho en los días donde no había rastro de él.</p>
<p>            —¿Así que estuviste haciendo cosas locas estos dos días?</p>
<p>            —Oh sí, muy locas —inquirió y buscó aquello en su bolso; esperaba no haberlo perdido. <em>Dios, ¿qué haría si lo perdiera?, </em>por favor, que esté ahí, ahí... —. Y hoy y ahora haré la máxima.</p>
<p>            Nira arqueó una ceja. Tenía chocolate en la comisura de los labios y Hugo no sabía si limpiárselo con una servilleta o no hacerlo en absoluto.</p>
<p>            —¿Uh?</p>
<p>            Hugo comenzó con el discurso que había inventado en una tarde particularmente lluviosa metido dentro de su diminuto despacho en la comisaría. Y que había repasado al menos una docena de veces frente al espejo.</p>
<p>            —Sé que nos hemos conocido desde hace menos de un año, Nira, pero... —Negó con la cabeza y le tomó los dedos encima de la mesa; estaba tibios. Y los ojos de Nira brillaban tan profundos y oscuros como la noche. Hugo amaba la noche, y ahora tenía una razón más para amarla—. Eres especial para mí. Muchísimo; ya fuese por los acontecimientos o porque <em>eres tú. </em>No sé hasta qué momento esto de verdad fue <em>en serio, </em>pero... No tengo miedo ahora, no por esto. Creo que esta noche voy a arriesgarme.</p>
<p>            Nira esperó hasta que Hugo libró una de sus manos para abrir la cajita. Sus manos temblaban tanto que pensó no era posible.</p>
<p>            —Así que... Nira... —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué dirías a que Leo se vuelva tu... cuñado?</p>
<p>            Nira parpadeó mientras Hugo le mostraba el anillo. Era sencillo; Hugo se había tardado muchísimo en decidirse, pero optó por ese porque sabía que a Nira no le gustaba la opulencia sobre la funcionalidad. Y el pequeño anillo blanco era dorado y con curvas en forma de olas. Tenía una sencilla piedra redonda, no un diamante como estaba tan trillado. Era una ágata en forma de gota.</p>
<p>            Como del color de los ojos de Hugo. Porque tanto como a él le gustaban los ojos de Nira, a ella le gustaban los de él.</p>
<p>            La mujer miró el anillo y luego lo miró a él y parpadeó rápidamente.</p>
<p>            —¿Cuñado? —murmuró—, ¿ent-ento-entonces...?</p>
<p>            —¿No vas a ponerme las cosas fáciles, no es cierto? —Hugo dijo y aunque estaba nervioso, salió de su asiento y se arrodilló frente a ella. Con su vestido golpeándole las piernas y su cabello café golpeando libre contra el viento—. Nira, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo y ser mi esposa?</p>
<p>            Nira le miró con ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Hugo le soltó la mano. —Oh, no. No llores...</p>
<p>            No le dejó terminar. Se lanzó a él y ambos cayeron en el pavimento. Nira estaba entre riendo y llorando enterrando su cabeza en su cuello. Hugo sonrió al sentirla así, un peso ya tan conocido al igual que el olor de su cabello.</p>
<p>            —¿Eso es un “sí”? —murmuró mientras le plantaba un beso en el pelo.</p>
<p>            —No lo sé —respondió en un murmullo, alzando la cabeza y dándole un beso en la nariz—. Convénceme.</p>
<p>            Hugo sonrió. —¿Un pastel debajo de las estrellas frente al Sena <em>y </em>con tulipanes no es suficiente?</p>
<p>            —Casi.</p>
<p>            Hugo sonrió y la besó. Se sentí cálida y estar tan cerca le hacía pensar en una chimenea en los días de invierno. Imaginó que podría hacer eso, en algún tiempo, llegando a su casa luego de un arduo día de trabajo y pensó que sí, estaba haciendo lo correcto.</p>
<p>            Estaba convencido. Esta mujer frente a él le haría feliz, y él la haría feliz a ella, por más que fuese difícil. Le gustaban los retos; le gustaba el imaginar un mañana con ella.</p>
<p>            Y ahora mismo, era lo único que importaba.</p>
<p>            —¿Con eso es suficiente? —le preguntó, y al separarse ambos estaban sonrojados y aturdidos.</p>
<p>            —Lo es —respondió y sonriendo, le dio otro beso.</p>
<p>            —Tendré que arrestarte —Hugo murmuró levantándola como normalmente lo hacía para llevarla desde el sofá hasta el lecho—. Por aturdir al orden público.</p>
<p>            Nira se rió. Hugo la estaba llevando al otro muelle al lado en donde estaba su mesita. —¿A dónde vamos?</p>
<p>            —Mi pedida de mano ideal termina con mi bella prometida y este humilde servidor viendo las estrellas.</p>
<p>            La sentó al borde del muelle, con el agua ronroneando bajo sus pies. Hugo se sentó a su lado y sintió como ella se acorrucaba contra él.</p>
<p>            —¿Y eso es todo? —Nira preguntó, recargándose en su hombro y viendo la amplia y oscura catedral de Notre Dame, con sus muros que acariciaban el cielo estrellado, la luna menguante apenas aparecida entre algunas ramas de árboles.</p>
<p>            —Sí —respondió Hugo, absorbiendo su esencia y dejando ir el nerviosismo anterior libre como las aguas del río que corría debajo de ellos. Su corazón seguía latiendo rápido, pero ya no era por miedo. Era por algo más profundo y más poderoso, lo sabía y le gustaba sentirlo agitándose dentro de sí; la enorme figura del futuro cerniéndose sobre ambos como un brillante y victorioso amanecer—. Por ahora.</p>
<p>            —Por ahora —Nira repitió y se escuchó su dulce y alta risa en aquella noche silenciosa.</p>
<p>           </p>
<p> </p>
<p>           </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>